hdpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sid the Science Kid
Sid the Science Kid is an original preschool television produced by The Jim Henson Company. The show features real-time computer-generated puppets, brought to life with the Henson Digital Performance Studio. Production began in the fall of 2008 with 40 half-hour episodes of Sid the Science Kid having initally been ordered; a special vacination episode was produced in the fall of 2009; and a second season, comprising of 13 additional episodes, begin airing in fall 2010. The series debuted on PBS Kids on September 1, 2008The Jim Henson Company and KCET in Production on Sid the Science Kid for PBS Kids, with a two-year on-air commitment.Brandolution named licensing agent for US. and Canada for The Jim Henson Company's newest preschool series "Sid the Science Kid". The main character in the show is Sid, an "inquisitive youngster" who uses comedy to tackle questions kids have about basic scientific principals and why things work the way they do. He tries to answer questions and solve problems with the help of his classmates (May, Gerald, and Gabriela), his teacher (Susie), his parents (Mort and Alice), his Grandma and even his baby brother (Zeke). Content and structure The conceptual content of Sid the Science Kid is based in national science learning standards, cognitive learning theory, and on the preschool science curriculum, Preschool Pathways to Science.Sid the Science Kid - Educational Philosophy Each week's episodes are built around a single scientific theme or concept. The first week (episodes 1 - 5) focus on scientific tools and concepts (such as charts, observation, estimation, and measuring). The second week (episodes 6 - 10) focuses on changes and transformation (including decay, growth, freezing and melting, and the effects of heat). The third week (episodes 11 - 15) focuses on the senses (including touch, smell, sight, and hearing). The Friday shows are designed to review, reinforce and summarize the central concept of the week. One recurring segment, "Good Laughternoon", features the kids opening panels in a brightly-colored playground structure and telling jokes. The format and set borrow heavily from the closing "joke wall" of Rolan and Martin's Laugh-In, but for a pre-school audience. Other recurring segment include The Sid Survey, Rug Time, The Super Fab Lab, Susie sings, and Sid's "super-duper-ooper-schmoper" big idea. Episodes and cycles :See Sid the Science Kid episodes History and development Sid the Science Kid was developed by Halle Stanford and Jim Lewis. The initial concept was to create a show to teach science concepts to pre-school kids. The series went into production in the fall of 2007. Jim Lewis discussed his role in the creation of Sid the Science Kid in a 2008 interview, stating: The original working title for the series was "What's the Big Idea?" and the central character, Sid, was originally named Josh.Henson Prepares to Ask "What's the Big Idea?" Sid's personality was originally based on executive producer Halle Stanford's son Max.TV Guide Channel: Sid the Science Kid The initial conceptual designs for the characters were completed by Elanna Allen, while Creative Supervisor Peter Brooke ensured that the original concepts and designs were maintained when translating into the 3D world of the Henson Digital Performance Studio. Brooke sculpted detailed maquettes of the characters to help translate the designs into 3D. Image:Sid maquettes.jpg|Character maquettes sculpted by Peter Brooke Image:Sid maquettes2.jpg Image:Sid maquettes3.jpg Awards and honors In 2009, Sid the Science Kid was awarded the Parents' Choice Award and was called "Recommended Television for the spring of 2009" by the organization. In May 2009 it the nominees for th 36th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were announced. Sid the Science Kid is nominated in two categories - "Outstanding Children's Animated Program" and "Outstanding Achievement in Main Title and Graphic Design". The winners will be announed at a ceremony on August 30, 2009. The series was nominated by the Television Critics Association for a TCA Award in "Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming." Credits :See Sid the Science Kid credits Cast *'Sid:' Drew Massey / Misty Rosas *[[May|'May:']] Julianne Buescher / Dana Michael Woods *'Gerald:' Victor Yerrid / Alon Williams *'Gabriela:' Alice Dinnean / John Munro Cameron *'Mort:' Victor Yerrid / John Munro Cameron *'Alice:' Alice Dinnean / Sonya Leslie *'Grandma:' Julianne Buescher / Dana Michael Woods *'Zeke:' Donna Kimball / Alon Williams *'Susie:' Donna Kimball / Sonya Leslie *'Philbert:' Bruce Lanoil / Daisy the Dog Crew *Executive producers: Brian Henson, Lisa Henson, Halle Stanford, Bradley Zweig *Producer: Chris Plourde *Writers: Bradley Zweig, Jim Lewis, Eric Shaw, Corey Powell, Joe Purdy, Craig Bartlett, Will Shepard, Elise Allen *Song writer: Mike Himelstein *Directors: Brian Henson, Hugh Martin, Allan Trautman, Katy Garretson, Dean Gordon, David Gumpel *Story editors: Craig Bartlett, Joe Purdy See also *''Sid the Science Kid'' episodes *''Sid the Science Kid'' characters *''Sid the Science Kid'' songs *''Sid the Science Kid'' merchandise *''Sid the Science Kid'' promotions *''Sid the Science Kid'' website References External links * Official Website * Henson.com - "Sid the Science Kid" About * "Sid the Science Kid" episode list Category:Sid the Science Kid Category:Productions